The Next Green Ninja is Foretold
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: a story of after Lloyd dies a new prophecy is told and we find out of a new catastrophe that comes to the ninjas and they need to find the next green ninja rated T and I don't even car any more I own nothing ok guys lets do some reading and thanks to Huerta-s-Honoka at deviant art for giving me my cover page
1. Whats there

**Kai's POV**

As I continued to walk to Lloyds grave I saw a strange flash of green light come to it and write something on his tomb stone it said **LOOK IN THE EAST OF THE FIFTY STARS TO THE BIG APPLE THERE YOU WILL FIND YOUR CHARAID AND HURRY THE WORLD IS AT STEAK**

KAI'S POV

I then realized were I need to go I checked my wallet for some money to get home after I saw that I only had a ninjago bus token I then yelled out damn It and I took the bus to my me and my lover Cole lived as I walked into the house I said Cole Cole are you here I have something important to tell I continued to walk tords the bathroom I heard the sound of running water stop and Cole then walked out with a towel around his waist still a little he walked tords the closet to get some cloths he grabed out a pair of jeans a long sleaved t-shirt and a blue shirt as he threw on the jeans I told him what I saw at the grave he then put on his shirt and we grabed the gliders Jay made for us they were some what a hover-board we then flew over

So now we know that green ninjas legacy wont end and remember all you have to do is review to save the world


	2. hello there Ninja

**Ok guys sorry to keep you waiting so long thanksgiving with the family you know how it is I own nothing but the characters I make**

**Coles POV**

As me and Kai landed in New York the smell of hot dogs entered the air when then saw the green light again I told Kai "follow me" he did so and we began to chase the strange green light to a barber shop Realizing my hair had gotten to long from never fighting I told Kai to keep searching further north he then left and I walked into the barber shop I then saw a boy who appered to have a tan no older than eighteen walk in "can I help you sir" he asked I said do you think you could cut this down to were I can see easily "of course sir have a seat" I sat in the barbers chair and saw him cut all the hair out of my face and cut down the back to when he did so in 5 minutes he said its on the house I then realized that I should ask him he replied Cameron I asked him is that Scottish he told me yes I then told him that I need him to follow me I took him back to the hotel room were I had placed the four elements in front of him

(if your woundering were he had jays element it was a pluged in light bulb)

As I told him things that would make you sad the candel would go out I then had him come up with a idea for a invention and the light bulb flickered on I then said now think your mom was kid napped he became furious and the water turned to ice and a rock I put in front of him stood up I then told him the test is over looks like you r the person we're looking for 'for what he asked' I then told him about the ninjas and he then agreed to go we walked back to his house and got him some cloths to take with him

**ME:OK GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAVE MORE PLANED**


	3. lets all get together

**OK GUYS IVE BEEN INSPIRED AGAIN SO HEAR WE GO LETS DO SOME READING**

**Zanes POV**

As I walked out of the kitchen to the front yard I saw Cole,Kai,and,Jay coming back from the New York but as Jay stepped off his glider I saw a boy jump off to he was no older than eighteen when he walked up to me he said you must be the nindroid ive always wanted to see best model- I interrupted and said how do you know my fathers name are you kidding Zane your father is at ever robotics convintion he teaches robotics always saying how great you are I then yelled out oh my arm he yhen said let me see your arm please I held out my arm he pulled out a screw driver and opend my arm panel and yoused the screw driver in a few areas and my arm felt better he then said that should do this minor tweaking should help with combat to I then knew this guy was great plusif I broke the guy would know how to fix me and the guys wouldn't have to call my dad to do it

**Me: OK GUYS EVEY OE HAS MET CAMERON SO KNOW LETS SEE IT PROGRESS THROUGH AND THERE WILL BE CAMERON X ZANE LATER ON**


	4. Love at first sight

**OK GUYS IM READY TO DO SOME MORE WRITING AND I WANT SOME REVIEWS**

**Camerons POV**

The following day Zane called me to get started with training for his element as I walked out to the training area I saw Zane setting up obsticles for me he then spoke to me ''hello Cameron I've set up a training corse for you so ill so you now how to get through it'' so I watched in amazement at how Zanes body moved it was amazing I had even started to drual I the heard him say '' Cameron Cameron wake up what's so interesting that's causing you to drual'' um nothing I then went through the corse and finished it at the same time as Zane '' good job man with speed like that you'll finish this faster than Kai'' thanks I guess '' ok Cameron follow me'' when I followed him to our next destination it was a sparing room he tossed me a sword and grabed shurakins for himself as we began to fight I made one bad move and was triped to the floor Zane then gave me his hand and he pulled me up I was surprised at how strong and firm his hands were he then said to me '' well you tried your best and put up a good fight so you did well today man I then walked back into my room that Cole gave me to rest up then start Kais training the next day

**OK GUYS NOW IM GONNA PUT A CHAPTER ON RIGHT NOW TO GO WITH HIS ONE**


	5. I wonder what we'll do next

**OK GUYS IM READY TO WRITE YOU ANOTHER STORY LETS SEE KAIS TRAINING**

**Kais POV**

Morning Cam what's up you ready to do some training he then rubbed his eyes and nodded he then grabbed a pair of nunchucks and said ''lets do this come at me '' so I actually had to think about my next move the kid had been practicing with Zane for weeks so I decited to taunt him luckily he had been with me for a while and was not used to how I acted so he fell for the taunt and charged at me I quickly redereted the charge and sent the chucks flying from his hand and I said never let a opponent get the better of you I then gave him the chucks back and we started to fight again after we fought for what seamed like hours I became tired and so did he so we went back into the house to get some food to eat we had made sandwichs so I decided to ask him a question I said. Cam how did you become so smart he replied with '' ever since I was little my mom had me read as many books as I can I also enjoyed reading so Kai how did you become a ninja'' he then continued to walk to the trash can and I told him how sensai woo found me and about Lloyd he then said '' well sounds like the last green ninja was a nice guy I sure wish I could of met him'' he then tossed me a can of soda and I began to drink it

**Cams POV**

As I watched Kai drink the soda I felt like I had seen him some were before but I ignored it when I saw Jay come in and say he Cam come on I want you to learn the powers that I have. So I followed Jay into his room he then asked me ''Cam do you know how electricity works'' I then replied yes it works by electrons flowing from electric currents in a type of circle called a circuit but it always maters about heat. '' right'' he replied ''so now I want you to generate heat into this light bulb so I focused hard on the light bulb until I saw a spark flicker I continued and suddenly the light bulb came on ''wow Cam that was great well seems like you got now ill have more to teach you later wait do you know how to work with machines'' ya I said '' never mind I have nothing left to teach you''

**Coles POV**

Hey Cameron come on I have to train you he then left Jays room and followed me to the training area I then said ok buddy were gonna do some hand to hand combat today so he got into the fighting position I showed him he then swung at me and I blocked it he continued and I just kept hitting the hands away until he managed to hit me in the leg and trip me he then walked up to me while I was on the floor and said '' do you yield'' I then said never and grabbed his feet with my own and brought him to the floor we both quickly got up and I swung at him he blocked it and hit me in the chest I yelped out oh and gave him a punch to the side we then both fell to the ground and began to laugh I then said well played Cam your doing better than I thought your good at this type of combat I got up grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground h then went and got us some bottles of water as we continued to just drink down all the water I realized it has been seven months since Cam came with us so I felt like I had known him like a brother but that's what he was my brother-in-hands I knew we were responsible to train him and protect him I was amazed at how his body had formed over the months he then walked towards me and said '' so that was a good workout Cole same time tomorrow'' ya man ill see you tomorrow now go get some sleep.

**Cams POV **

OK Cole bye see you later I then walked to my room to get some sleep

**OK GUYS IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AND ILL UPDATE NEXT WEEK**


	6. what do you want for your birthday

**Ok guys im back time for a story enjoy it Cameron now has a nickname its Cam its easier to write his pov by writing cams pov **

**Cams POV**

As I sat in the rom that Cole showed my months ago Zane then walked in the room and asked me what was wrong and that I seamed upset. So I told him about my birthday coming up and told him that I was sad about not being able to see my family this year and let a tear fall from my eye

**Zanes POV**

When I saw Cam begin to cry I wiped the tears from his face he then put me into a hug as a few tears fall on my shirt I just ignored it and I whispered its ok Cam I'm gonna find a way to make it better and Cam. He then lifted his head from my sholders and looked at me. I then said happy birthday and got up and left the room closing the door behind me

**Cams POV**

When Zane left the room I wiped the tears from my eyes and got up and started walking to Jays room when I knocked on the door he said come in. As I walked in he was in a swivel chair and turned around when he saw me he said hey Cam whats up. I was wondering if you had any projects for me to work on he replied well can you help me program the training bot I then walked over to the training bot and began to put in all the computer chips Jay gave me he then said " heard what happemed in your room Cam so what do you want for your birthday" to be with all my friend and family

**Jays POV**

After he said that it made me happy. Cam I'll get that for you he then left the room with a smile on his face and closed the door as I thought to my self "why did I just tell him that I must be crazy"


	7. what ever should I get him

**OK GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST STORY SO NOW IN NINJAGO ITS SEPTEMBER 23,2013 FOR THS STORY IM ALSO GONNA SKIP THANKS GIVING I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT**

**Jays POV**

Now that I had eight days to get Cam a present Zane said he'd get Cams present so I had time to get something else I noticed he didn't have a specific weapon like everyone else Zane had shurakins Kai had a sword Cole had a scythe and I had nunchucks so what could I get for him then it hit me a pair of special gloves that harness his elemental powers but im gonna need to get special metals so I went to Cole for his strongest stone I then went to Kai to get the hand protectors I asked for. Zane was still there so I gave the protectors to him while I had Kai melted and cooled the stones from Cole into a special rock I needed when I came back to get the protectors that Zane had customized it to say happy birthday Cam signed the ninja I took it and went to check to see how Kai was going when I got there he said ''hey give me the protectors I need to mix it with the '' so I put the protectors on the hot metal and watched sink into the metal. Kai then said '' it will take a day to cool down so while I was there I said how are things with Cole buddy

**Kais POV**

When Jay asked me I told him things were going great and that me and Cole had to decide were to have the party for Cam and that Cam was really important we had been training him for months and he was doing well

**Zanes POV**

As I walked towards Cams room I saw him putting on his socks he then walked up to me and said thank you he said he was happy he met us and that the last few months were the most energetic months of his life I then remembered when we spent all those months training the almost 19 year old he then gave me a hug

**Cams POV**

Um Zane I-I love you I said as I was hugging him he whispered into my ear I love you to. I then pulled him into a kiss it seemed like the kiss lasted ten minutes but it was only ten seconds then Zane looked at me with his beautiful white eyes they looked like the snow flacks that fell on New Yorks winter mornings. He then mustered some words.

**Zanes POV **

Cameron I love you I always have ever since I first layed eyes on you I put a kiss on his nose and left his room I looked back and he was blushing a bright crimson red

**OK GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST (GREEN SNOWFLAKE) STORY AND THE LITTLE ROMANCE I PUT INTO IT THERE WILL BE MORE SO ENJOY FOR NOW**


	8. happy green birthday

**HEY GUYS SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING SO LONG IVE BEEN WITH FAMILY TIME I LOVE THEM SO MUCH OK NOW LETS SEECAMERONS BIRTHDAY**

**Zanes POV**

As I awoke from Cameron thrashing in his sleep I saw tears swell up in his eyes I whispered into his ear its ok Cam its all ok your just dreaming. He then woke up and buried himself in my chest I then felt his tears soke up in my shirt I then just continued to stroke his back he then fell asleep in my arms and we went back to sleep in our bed I then awoke six hours later it was seven am my love was still asleep so I went to get his present so I went to the airport. At the arrivals his mom then walked up to me with her husband close behind her and said '' are you Zane'' I then said yes I then showed them to the car and held the door out for Latasha she looked 30 but was 44 her husband had a look of jealousy in his eye

**Cams POV**

When I awoke Zane was gone so I got up and went to the shower and got myself cleaned and dressed I noticed how much better my hair looked when it was washed it looked even more curly than when it was by itself Cole then walked into my room and sat next to me and told me he said that I was a good kid and that I deserved a break from all the hard work he hugged me then left 2 minutes later Kai walked in and told me happy birthday buddy gave me a hand shake and left I then got a text from Zane it read ''hey come out side I have a surprise for you'' I walked out and saw my parents out there and went to my mom and hugged her and gave my dad a hand shake Zane said he had something special planned but I didn't expect this when no one was looking Zane then winked at me I then lead my parents through the house basically just a tour of the hole place we then went to hangout together when it became 8 o'clock Cole came back with the Cake of corse it was chocolate he was lucky it was my favorite to by time it became 11 my parents had already left every one had gone th sleep in mine and Zanes room he pulled out a big box for me when I saw what was inside I became very happy I then felt Zane put his arms around my waist and pull me into a kiss after 15 seconds I felt him move his hand through my hair after we broke the kiss I became very sleepy and said I love you and fell asleep I his arms.

**Zanes POV**

After my boyfriend fell asleep in my arms I continued to stroke his back I then put him in the bed and said I love you I was lucky Cam was smart,funny,kind,ect

**OK GUYS THANKS FOR THE READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS MAKE SURE NEXT YEAR YOU TELL CAM HAPPY BIRTHDAY**


	9. Training for My Elements

**HELLO HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE STORY OF THE NEXT GREEN NINJA LETS GET ON WITH IT LASSES AND LADS (PIRATE FOR LADIES AND GENTALE MEN) LETS DO SOME READIND **

**Cams POV**

As I awoke I saw the clock it was 5 am training would start in a hour so I decided to get dressed I wore casual cloths like always jeans and a shirt or sweater **LOL YOU GUYS PICK WHAT YOU WANT HIM TO WEAR IN YOU HEAD BUT IM GOING WITH SEATER ** I saw sensai woo he said hello and asked me why I was up so early I told him I was use to it my grandfather would wake me up a 4 to go hiking with him so getting up early was no problem for me as I put on my sweater because it was cold once the alarm went off the ninjas quickly got up and got dressed they were looking for me they had heard laughter from the training area to find me and sensai woo and me laughing and talking me and senasi then said you are awake and ready they nodded back at us and Kai took me to his training area we began to fight and this time Kai was the one who fell to the ground so I laughed and helped him up after a couple hours of this Cole came and took me we began to spar with our elemental powers Cole came with a earth attack which caused a giant quake causing me to fall to the floor I then saw him jump towards me to try a arial attack I I used my powers of ice to slow down the attack and get out the way I then yoused my power of earth to send a deadly attack to his hip and he fell to the floor as I walked up to him he was on one knee I then said you cant stop-I was interrupted by Cole grabing my leg and flinging me to the floor you could here the word meeeeeee from outside that's when I fell I then got up and he hit me in the stomache and I laughed ok I guess you can stop me he then pulled me up and sat me on the bench he then went to get us water as I thought to myself wow look at Cole I thought of Cole as strong,capable,mighty,and handsome as he came back I was admiring him not even paying attention to what he was saying he hit me in the head causing me to say oh he then said hey my eyes are up here I then said oh shut up and we both laughed he then said now get to Jay and Nya apparently the have some kind of special training so I left when I made it to Jay and Nyas room Nya was wearing her samari suit Jay then took me to the sparing area and said ''now Cameron I want you to defeat Nya'' easy I said he then said '' only your elemental power of lightning'' ohhh I figured this was to easy so Nya who was now angry charged at me while dogging her various kicks punchs and blades I thought maybe I can take the energy from her suit so I tried and got luck her suit powered doen Jay then came over and said '' good job Cam you can go to Zanes training now'' so I left to see Zane preparing himself to fight me I got into my fighting position and Zane ran strait at me and forged ice mad weapons I just used my elemental powers to melt the blades and then gave Zane a kick to the thigh and use my hands to restrain him and bring him to the floor he then said to me ''well fought Cam'' I helped him up and we began to laugh later at dinner me and Zane made all types of food and deserts that everyone enjoyed later then I went to me and Zanes room to sleep

**OK GUYS IM DONE WITH CHAPTER NINE UP NEXT IS THE CHRISTMAS ONE BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE TIME TO DO IT THAT CAMXZANE I PROMISED A COUPLE CHAPTERS BACK THAT WILL BE CHAPTER TEN**


	10. Lets All Go See a Movie

**HEY GUYS I RELIZED I HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF TIME TO WRITE ONE ABOUT IT BEING A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS SO ENJOY**

**Cams POV**

When me,Zane,andCole were out getting a Christmas tree I was checking every tree for the perfect size to be put in the yard I would notice Cole taking little peaks at me from here to there Zane became kinda jelious and whispered to me "I don't like the way Cole looks at what is mine babe" I replied with "calm down Zaney he's not gonna take me from you" after that I saw the perfect tree the man rapped it up for us I paid him and me and Zane carried it to the car and tied it down while we were driving home we decided to stop at the store to get some egg nog when we got inside Zane told me the one thing about his design that I didn't know his funny switch I said "well I'll just have to find were that is wont I" he replied "not at all im gonna activate it right now" he opened a panel and flicked the little switch he noticed that I was listening to thrift shop and Zane tried to act out the moves I flicked the switch off and laughed and said lets go get some egg nog baby we then walked into the store with Cole behind us I hated myself because when I went in there I only wanted egg nog but no I had to get each ninja one of those ugly sweaters and the egg nog I slapped myself in the face at what I did then laughed Zane and Cole laughed with me I then said "Zane do you wanna watch that new Madea movie with me at the theater (I actually went to see that freaking movie with my mom a while ago super funny go see it all of you) Zane replied with sure then turned to Cole and said "will you and Kai be joining us" Cole then said 'sure Kais been saying he wants to go see that" so we drove to the house to pick up Kai I asked Jay and Nya if they were going and they said no so we took Kai and drove to the theater I had been to this one theater so much that every employee knew me the ninjas were already known throughout the city so I walked up to my friend her name was Cyristal we had went to the same school in L.A so when she saw the four of us she ran out of the booth and gave us all hugs I laughed at this and said whats up buddy I knew you moved to ninjago I just didn't know if I would ever find you she went back to the booth and we walked up to it she gave us the tickets with the name (Tyler Perrys Mades Christmas) she said "have fun you guys enjoy your double date" I blushed when she said that and I was met back with a laugh she waved bye and walked into the theater labeled number 6 we walked in and sat down after Madea just finished telling of a customer she walked in to the break room and told her cousin "I didn't take my medication today" "her cousin said what medication Madea" Madea said "5 millagrams of don't choke that ho" at that me and Kai laughed histaracaly later on Madea was working on the farm talking to her necies in-laws she said "I got stuck in the mud oh what this isn't mud" she then fell and said "I fell in some bull-moo the cow interrupted her causing the four of use to laugh Cole even ended up throughing the popcorn at someone by accident (I'm not going to put the ending I'm not a spoiler) after the movie ended we went to the mall to by presents for our parents I felt sad for Kai because his dad was gone so I just got him something to cheer him up it was a brand new sword I had the shop owner encarve some words on it when he took the box and unrapped it he looked at the inscription which read "Kai I now how your feeling right now but just because your dads gone doesn't mean you don't have a family because Kai we're your family now Kai and we love you" he smiled at me then gave me a hug and said "thank you brother I love you to but not like that" I laughed and said "oh shut up Kai" he laughed then the four of us walked home I said to my friends "merry Christmas guys" I then kissed Zane and Cole said "what none for us" we all laughed and walked to the car

**OK GUYS WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE BEFORE CHRISTMAS STORY THE CAMXZANE IS UP NEXT **


	11. On The day Before Christmas

**Hey guys I finally was abel to get to my computer so enjoy the christmas story Cam finally will loses his virginity **** Warning contains sex and a little bit of Italian remember I do not own anyone but the character Cameron he is my OC so you use him I'll sew you just kidding guys and remember I said I wasn't doing thanks giving it's already past the holiday**

**Cams POV**

I continued to watch Zane decorate the tree with lights and I put candy canes on as well I became cold and I through my jacket that Zane bought me and said grazie mio amore (thank you my love) he then replied. "la vostra accoglienza mio" amore (your welcome my love). I then let myself blush a little he then placed a kiss on my lips I stood there enjoying the fealing of the warm embrace of his lips on mine and moved my hand through his hair which was covered in snow when we separated he pulled me into the house so we could watch Christmas movies before we walked in I said "ti amo cosi tanto Zane". (I love you so much Zane). You are my angelo custodo( guardian angel ). I hugged him and told him when we get married im taking your last name Zaney would you like that for my name to be Cameron Juilien he nodded and said tu sei mio amore e ho sempre cura e tiamo (you are my love and I will always care and love you) We then went inside Zane went to go get the dvd and I went to get the blanket we cuddle in. When Zane walked in he took off his shoes and placed the dvd in then sat on the couch I took my shoes of and did the same and through the blanket on us I then just rested my head on his chest Cole and Kai then started saying romantic words in each others ears I then said posso have baciare il mio amore(may I have a kiss my love)

**Zanes POV**

As he said those words I smiled and look into the green eyes of my boy friend that he got from his mothers belizian side of the family and said ti amo il mio principe(I love you my prince) he then smiled and place a kiss on me as I began to kiss back he opened his mouth without being asked I began to explore his mouth with my tongue as I opened my eyes I saw Cameron still kissing me with his eyes closed I then looked to the side and saw Cole and Kai just whatching with smiles on there faces I then separated us and whispered follow me to the bed room he stood up and walked there with a smile on his face

**Coles POV**

I hope that guys gonna be ok he doesn't know his own limit. I hear ya Kai replied I just hope Zanes easy on him. The guys never had his first time I then said Kai how do you know that. The guy told me him self his mom alwase had him hitting the books why do you think he's so smart.

**Cams POV**

As I saw Zane close the door behind us he pulled me into a kiss as he kissed me I felt him hook his thumbs on the waist of my jeans and pull them down leaving me in my green boxers as I pulled his down he had on a pair of white boxers he separated us and pulled my shirt off showing my taned skin he then pulled his own shirt off I then said ti amo mio angelo costode (I love you my guardian angel). I then pulled off my green boxers and lied down on the bed and stuffed me face into the light green pillows I then heard him walking towards me I then felt something slide into my virgin hole and bite my lip and said h-harder f-faster Zane

**Zanes POV**

As I heard him say those words I whispered come vuoi il mio amore (as you wish my love) I then sped up my thrusts to reach his prostate which was his sweet spot as I continued to hit that spot he kept making noises of pain and pleasure as he kept moaning my name out

**Coles POV**

Well Kai sounds like Cams enjoying his first time. Ya he's probably clinging to the bed sheets he replied.

**Cams POV**

As I was holding onto the bed sheets for what seamed like dear life I could feel how thick Zane was and how he fit just right and the blood that corced through his vaines his dad had made him as human as possible he gave him thoughts and fealings and I enjoyed having Zane inside me I was a Libera and we were suppose to be demanding but Zane was the boss and I lisened to him I then felt his thrusts become sloppy and less precise I knew he was near his breaking point and in a moments notice we both broke as I felt him pull out of me I whimpered a little and said ti amo Zaney (I love you Zaney) I then stood up and pulled out a pair off green boxers as I felt Zanes substance run down my leg I felt a sence of owner ship Zane now owned me and my virginity I smiled and put on the boxers leaving the substance there I then pulled on some jeans and a green T-Shirt as I started to walk towards the bed I limped he quickly pulled me into his arms and carried me to the bed I told him ti amo cosi tanto Zaney (I love you so much Zaney) he then told me ti amo di Cameron (I love you to Cameron) as he walked towards the closet to get some cloths and he told me ora riposare il mio amore (now rest my love). Even though I was as demanding as Niko from '' Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' I obeyed my boyfriend and went to sleep

**Zanes POV**

As Cam went to sleep I felt bad about leaving him with a limp I then went to the bathroom with my cloths to take a shower when I walked out I was wearing a white T-Shirt and jeans I went into the living room were Cole and Kai were watching tv Cole then said how was your first time Zaney as Kai snickered I then blurted out you heard us. Yep heard every word mio angelo custode (my guardian angel) I then blushed because I had tought him Italian I then told him about how I felt bad about leaving Cam with a limp Cole then replied he'll be alright you were just a little to rough on him he's what nineteen and your twenty you just have to be a bit more gentale on the kid I mean gosh Zane he's gonna be in pain when he wakes up just then Cam went into the room and sat next to me I quically asked him are you ok mio amore (my love) he said im fine just a little sore that's all

**Coles POV**

So how was your first time Cam was it as good as you thought it would be he replied ''it was better than I expected''. Well you've got a great guy hear he loves and cares about you I can tell that what you have is true love

**Cams POV**

As I fell asleep on Zanes chest while the four of use were watching tv I started to dream about it raining while I was outside wearing a jacket and Zane walked out and pulled me into a kiss after he broke it he pulled me into a house

**Coles POV **

Zane look at him sleeping I know that smile one his face he's dreaming of you I've seen it before . so Zane hows it feel to own that beautiful creature I asked staring at the still sleeping Cameron.

**Zanes POV**

It feels good to know that he's mine I love him and he loves me

**Cams POV**

As Zane began to take off his jacket I heard him scream and saw a dragon break into the house and take him

**Zanes POV**

When I saw Cam thrashing in his sleep I told him its ok Cam its ok its all a dream its not real I then saw him wake up with tears streaming down his eyes as he told me of his dream I pulled him off my chest well im here now mio amore (my love) staring deep into his eyes so do you want a glass of water. He nodded with a smile on his face and said ringrazio il mio angelo custode (thank you my guardian angel) I then walked to the kichen with a smile on my face because I knew I was his guardian angel

**ME: Ok guys well hope you liked the inside of Zane and Cams room I enjoyed writing for you **** ok well it took me two hours to write this my hands our tired so I'll get to the point since you guys have been such good and nice little readers that I'm very greatful for I decide to take any story request that you guys want any storys so just leave a comment or PM and ill read it bye bye now im gonna go put some ice on my damn hands **


	12. Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year

**OK GUYS ITS NOW CHRISTMAS DAY IN NINJAGO LETS SEE HOW THE NINJAGO CHRISTMAS GO'S AND PM ME ON HOW YOUR CHRISTMAS GO'S OK LET ME SHUT MY GOB AND WRITE FOR YOU GUYS THIS WAS JUST A LAST MINUTE STORY FOR CHRISTMAS STORY SO ENJOY IT I STILL OWN NOTHING IF YOU OWN ANYTHING OF NINJAGO PLEASE DONATE IT TO ME EVEN THOUGH YOU WONT BUT ANY WAY THIS STORY HAS VIOLENCE AND THE DEATH OF A OC (THE OC IS CAMS ENEMY FROM THE TIME HE LIVED IN L.A)**

**Cams POV **

I continued to hear someone call my name "cam cam" I awoke from my sleep and saw Zane he told me good morning I replied with "buongiorno mio amore" (good morning my love) he then kissed me on the nose and said "I love you to Cam merry Christmas mio amore" I got up and got dressed in my casual cloths he then pulled my down the stairs but we were stopped by the sound of incoming footsteps when we saw who it was we said good morning it was Cole and Kai then Nya and Jay stepped out Nya the said "good morning everybody merry Christmas " we all replied merry Christmas back we all then rushed down the stairs to see sensei woo there he said "merry Christmas ninjas" we then looked at the tree it was full of presents I had bought sensei woo something I knew he would love so I grabbed the little box that the gift was in I then handed it to sensei and he looked surprised to see what was inside it was a brand new tea pot I looked at amazed and then told me thank you then just drank his tea which caused us to laugh I then handed Zane the present I got him it was some new software chips that would help him communicate with the falkin on a new level now not only could see through his eyes he could control the falkin he said thank you then handed me my present it was actually a good gift it was a hand made sword the blade was made of carbon and stainless steel I then went to the kitchen and got everyone a cup of hot chocolate I then told them about the new years celebration every one was gonna go but sensei didn't want to so I decided to take us all out for breakfast after we ate we all went to spend the day with the one we loved me and Zane went ice skating the next few days were spent training except for the day of the flight we all packed our things and got one the flight at six pm I took us seven hours to get there when we did get there I saw my cousin Lyndon waiting for use in the arrivals area he said "whats up cousin how you been" I replied with great and introduced him to the ninjas Lyndon already new about me dating one of the ninjas I just didn't tell him which one so he wasn't sure I started to walk ahead of the other ninjas Lyndon then walked up to me and said "so which one of them is it?" I replied "the one with the white hair" he looked back to see Zane looking around at all the lights in L.A when we got to the car Lyndon drove us to my grandmothers house I remembered about how I use to live in LA I went to school here it was a tiny catholic school called X Cabrini when we arrived I walked up the steps to see my grandma with a smile on her face she was just like Madea Lyndon then said "auntie did you gain weight" my grandma walked down the steps then slapped him and said "what the hell wrong with you you cant talk to a women like that you never gonna get a girl talken to girls like that I saw the ninjas looking in amazement I then laughed my grandma then went to the ninjas and gave them all hugs she then led them to the bed rooms one for Cole and Kai one for Jay and Nya and one for me and Zane my grandma then asked me if I could go get some groceries from food for less so she gave me the money and I walked over to the store while I was walking back to her house I was quickly pulled into a ally I then felt someone pulling my arms behind me and saw two others standing at the side I then heard a familiar voice call out to me and say "hello brother" I looked up to see my old enemy Dominick I was working with him for awhile he tried to get me to turn emo gut I wouldn't so he's been against me for years when I spat in his face I hit one of the wounds he had recentally cut he then hit me in the stomach causing me to cough a little he continued to punch me until I was able to kick him away then head but the guy behind me one of them pulled a knife on me and I quickly disarmed him I then stabbed the goon in the stomach then dogged a swing from Dominick I through the knife and hit one of the goons in the leg leaving him paralyzed I then gave the last one a hit to the head then through him on the floor I took his knife and went over to Dominick who was kind of injured he ook one swing and missed I took the advantage and stabbed him he fell to the floor and said **"HAHA NANCY BOY YOU ONLY DONE HALF THE FUCKING JOB" I REPLIED WITH "FUCKING HELL IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR BELIVING THE MOST OF MEN FOR BELIVING THAT SOME MISSERABLE MAN LIKE YOU COULD MUSTER SOME SENCE ONE IN A WHILE YOU NOW KHALIL WAS RIGHT THE WORLD DOES NEED MEN OF AMBITION TO STOP THE LIKES OF YOU FROM MUKKING IT ALL UP" HE REPLIED "OR MABYE YOU DON'T HAVE THE STONES TO LIVE WITH NO REGRESTS AND REMEMBER THIS BOY THE EVIL COMES IN TWO WAYS PHYSICAL AND MENTAL" I THEN WALKED AWAY AND SAID "DON'T SAVE ME A SPOT IN HELL CUTTER I 'M NOT COMING SOON" **I then grabbed the groceries and walked back to my grandmas and said "leave this life to a lasting peace down among the dead" Zane then saw my eye when I walked in and asked me what happened I told him about what happened and just went to bed

**OK GUYS THAT WAS CHRISTMAS AND THE FEW DAYS AFTER CHRISTMAS SO ONCE AGAIN I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS REMEMBER TO ENJOY YOUR FAMILYS ON CHRISTMAS DAY BYE BYE GUYS**


	13. Happy New Year

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE I FIGURED THAT IF YOU HAD TIME TO READ ID POST A CHAPTER SO LETS** **GET THIS DONE BECAUSE IM BUSY RIGHT NOW**

**Cams POV**

As I awoke on the day of new years I expected to see Zane fast asleep holding me like always but he wasn't so I put on my cloths for the day it was a black and white party so I put on my black pants and a black and white button up shirt when I walked out of the room I saw Zane in the kitchen with my grandma my gandma was cooking chicken while Zane made the egg nog he had me taste it even though I was a minor after it was ready he put it in the frigue my grand ma then said "Zane honey can you watch my turckey while I go get the crossants"I said ok and made sure the turckey didn't burn I walked behind him and rapped my arms around his neck he then said "well didn't someone sleep well" I nodded andtook the cake that Zane made from the counter and put it on the table I then took out the chocolate frosting and me and Zane began to frost the cake it took 20 minutes but it looked perfect he then said "oh ya Cam we have some new ninja uniforms from Borg industries I took out the green uniform and Zane took out his and the ice techno blade I then went to Cole and Kais room to give them there outfits Cole was lucky his uniform had enough black and white to pass for the party and he could were the mask that was with it but when I opened the door Cole and Kai were already dressed and had colon on I handed them there uniforms and they packed them in there suit cases I went to Jay and Nya's room Jay was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants Nya wore a black and white dress I handed Jay his uniform and heard a honk from outside I walked out to see mom and dad they brought a lot of food with them so me Zane and my dad brought it in it was three PM and people had started coming while they were up stairs talking Kai Jay and Cole were setting up tables after every one was done socializing and drinking egg nog it was 5 PM so we started drinking alcohol I was given a glass of rum I drank about three and was already drunk I was really dizzy so I went to splash some cold water on my face and after I did I felt wide awake I walked outside it was 7 PM I saw something shining on the roof then I saw it fly at me I dogged at and saw that it was a throughing star I then saw the man on the roof begin to run away I jumped up and began to chase him while I was chasing him I said "you're a nimble one I'll give you that" he kept running and said "stop or I'll knee cap you so hand back and make this easy on both of us" I then through some throughing stars at him and he slowed down I caught him and knocked him out I turned him around and saw that it was a robot designed by Borg industries I quickly tore him apart so he could do no more damage so I ran back to my grandmas and was tired I quickly went into my room and laid there

**Zanes POV**

As I walked into the back yard I didn't see Cam but I wasn't caring do I grabbed a drink from Cameron's cousin Clyde after I partied for about four hours I noticed everyone was gone so I went to the living room to see every one sitting there ready I saw Cam look at me and started to count down 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR the party continued until two PM after that every one had left so I went to my room were Cam was asleep so I laid next to him it was cute how he acted when he slept while I was laying next to him he cuddled up on me and I just went to sleep feading off the warmth from his body

**Cams POV**

I had awaken and looked at the clock it was three AM I hadn't noticed it but Zane was there holding me fast asleep so I freed myself and went to the kitchen I pored a glass of water after I finished it I heard a voice say "Cam its to early to be up go back to sleep with Zane" I ignored it and put my glass in the sink I hadn't even known who it was I then felt a pair of strong hands gently turn me around I then was met with the pair of eyes that Kai had I then realized were I knew Kai from but I had to be sure so I asked him "Kai what school do you go to" he replied with I went to the school here before the church cought on fire" I then replied with I knew I knew you from somewhere I went to school with you

**/flash back\**

I was sitting in the church when I saw one of the student council men walk up and start a reading from the book of Matthew I then looked to my side to see a handsome 8th grader sitting across from me I had began to drool at how amazing he looked I then snapped out of my trans when I heard a loud thud it was the cross it had fallen and hit a fire torch which spred to the alters cloths that they would put on it the fires continued to spred I put my hud on so my hair wouldn't catch flames just then I saw the boy stuck under a log from the church I quickly ran over to him and lifted the log I carried the boy because his leg was broken we got out and I carried him to the office and the dialed 911 and thankfully every one got out safe

**/flash back over\**

**Kais POV**

Now I remember you you're the seventh grader that saved me that day I hugged him and said thank you I then told him now go back to sleep its to early to be up he then left back to his room and I did the same Cole was still awake I then said hey he said morning I went to the bed and laid under the cover and felt Cole holding me with his strong hands I went to sleep in his comfort

**Cams POV**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my grand mother barking orders at every one I got dressed and went out of my room I saw Zane and Nya cooking she went to Jays room and said "jay you better get out of this bed" he said no which wasn't a good idea she put her head under the covers and said "you better get yo ass out of this bed" he jumped up and my grandmas walked out Jay then struggled to put his jeans on then saw me staring and laughing he then said "damn Cam she is scary as hell" I replied with "I know right I then saw him put on a shirt to cover his chest I then said "you better hurry before Madea decides to unleash the lightning on you" so he ran to the table and sat down after we ate we hopped on our glidders and said good bye to my grandma while we were flying I saw how ninjago city had transformed since we left it was now called new ninjago city it was a paradise for Jay he actually kinda fan girled at the sight we had made it back to sensei woo he asked us how it was so I told him about the party and my crazy grandma he then said "well seems like you had a great time" we all laughed he then said now get some sleep training starts tomorrow" so we all went to our rooms and I just fell on the bed Zane did the same he pulled the covers on us and said I" love you Cameron" he then cuddled up to me and I said "I love you too Zane" he kissed me on the cheek then fell asleep


	14. Let's Visit the Other Sensei

**HEY READERS SO WE LAST LEFT OFF WITH THE NINJAS SEEING NEW NINJAGO CITY EXECTED JAY MORE THEN ALL OF THEM BUT NOW THE NINJAS ARE MEATING SENSEIS BROTHER WELL CAM AND THE NINJAS ARE GOING WITH HIM SO LETS DO SOME READING**

**Cams POV **

The following morning I woke up and went outside to see sensei Woo out there I walked up to him and said "hello" sensei he turned around and said "Cameron good morning well I need you to follow me come on" he started to walk and I followed him I said "so how did you miss us while we were gone because I missed the way you would wake us up at 5 in the morning" he chuckled and said "yes I missed you all and we are nearly there" when we got there sensei pulled out a box and handed it to me I opened it and saw it was a golden uniform I said "what is this sensei" he replied with "it is the armor of Lloyd the last recent spinjizu master and now it belongs to you I put on the armor to cover my body and when I did I felt a sudden shock it felt like could see Lloyds hole life every training course he ever did every comic he ever read every meal he every ate I was then given the taste of Cole's chili I was then met with the final battle between Lloyd and his father I then fell from my shock and felt everything Lloyd felt I could feel his strength his balance his powers I felt strange I then grabbed the green ninja outfit from Borg industries and got ready for training when the ninjas woke up they walked out to see me doing the training course flawlessly yousing Lloyds powers and strength to hit down the dummies and balance to finally beat Kais speed record they were all looking at me with blank stairs Cole then blind folded me and said "don't rely on your sight yous your ears they then made a circle around me an walked forward they all struck at the same time and I jumped before they hit me I quickly kicked Jay and Zane's weapons out of their hands Cole tried to swing his weapon at my I took it from him and blocked a attack from Kai Coles weapon had a spike on it that I used to support my I stuck it in the ground and swung on it kicking all the ninjas Cole flee and hit Nya who was bringing lemonade cole then juped at me I dogged and jumped in the air avoiding a attack from Jay and Kai and used my leg to kick jay away I dogged a attack from Zane and kicked him away and a another from Kai and through him into Jay who was just getting back on his feet I brought up my elemental powers of fire and shot at Cole luckily our cloths were fire proof but Cole fell I then froze Kai and Jay together and gave Zane a elemental quake were he fell down and Cole came back from behind me I grabbed his weapon with my hand and flipped him over me they then all got up confused with weird looks on their faces I laugh and Kai asked "what the who the how did you get so strong?" I took off my robes to show the golden ones I said "well Kai once I put on Lloyds old cloths I knew everything he knew I basically have all his training" woo then walked up to me and said "well I think its time you met the other sensei" we all walked with sensei woo until we saw a monestairy we walked in to see a bunch of kids sitting down then Garmadon walked in we all sat down he said "todays teaching is the art of a silent fist may I have a volentear" I walked up and said "ill go" "Nya then yelled out all right the final battle round two" Garmadon then said attack me but please no powers I happen to like my monestary" I then charged at him and he dogged it and i hit right into th wall I said what he then looked at his class and said "the key is balance let your enemy fight himself (dogged a attack from me and flipped me onto my back) let the enemy tier them self" I tried one last attack and he rolled under me and I hit right into a plank he then said "class I give you to the most powerful ninja in all of the land the golden ninja" I got up and bowed to him and said "congrats on the victory sensei Garmadon" he then said "ok class lets split up into pairs" after that we heard a loud thud from outside we yelled out the techno blades and ran out side to see Zane walking back with a android tied up in ropes I saidto her "who sent you or do I have to take you apart" Zane then said peace Cam he then pulled out his techno blade and hacked her to tern good she then said were am I we all explained were she was and she said what happened to her she then yelled out 'huh I didn't come alone nindroids are with me I then saw one in the boshes and said guys we gotta go they're here we then ran to the roof and used our techno blades to hack some of the vehicles that they had brought with them I didn't have a blade to hack so I had to take the jet with Zane and we all later jumped out with auto pilot on so the droids would chase the vehicles and not us when we escaped Zane, Jay, Kai, Cole, and Nya went to New Ninjago city to deactivate the power to the city and me and Garmadon went to Nya's secret lair were she had all her Samari suits we took the tank that the ninjas made when Lloyd was still around it had cannons and that made Garmadon angry he said "why must everything have so many weapons' I responded with "says the man who got four arms to poses the golden weapons" he chuckled and said I deserve that we then got in the tank and drove towards Ninjago and looked at the city the power was already down which made it easy to get in now that the city had no technology support I laughed and drove in


	15. Powering Down the System

**OK GUYS IVE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE FOR YOU ALL FOR A WHILE BUT THIS WEB SITE ISBT WORKING AND NOW IVE FIXED SO LETS GET SOME READING DONE OK BLAH BLAH BLAH NEXT 5 OR 4 CHAPTERS IN NEW NINJAGO CITY YOU KNOW HOW IT IS THE CHAPTERS (HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THE ONE ABOUT SENSEI GARMADON ALREADY COUNTED**

**Kai's POV**

after we left Cam and Garmadon we hopped abourd a train unfortunately it was a circus train I couldn't walk two steps without someone squirting me in the face with water after we where a couple miles away from the new ninjago city gate we hopped into a little crate after we passed through the gate we happed out of the box well me and Cole Jay was busy dealing with a clown honking a horn in his face the magician then said "you"re a mile away from the power station but you'll have to walk the rest of the way good luck and abra cadabra" he disappeared and Jay then yelled out "show off wait where's Zane " I said "wait if we deactivate the power doesn't that mean Pixal will be deactivated" Cole then said "no one tell Zane if we come across more nindriods then we need to be at our A game"

**Zane's POV**

I sat in the back cart of the train with Pixal inspecting my systems I said "thank you for repairing me I guess a old nindriod like me is no match for the newer models" she replied with "it is one of my primary functions no thanks is required she looked at my power source and looked shocked I said "what is it" she replied with "your father made you with spare parts but this one its unique maybe if I" she touched it and I yelled out "oh" she said "I'm sorry I caused you pain I was curios to know why you are so different" I replied with "its alright" she then said "well your repairs our done" I then walked outside because we were leaving we all walked to the generators to see they were heavily guarded we then snuck through the area and through the vents until we made it to the control room we tried everything to deactivate it but couldn't I then saw Pixal being surrounded by nindriods I ran out to help her beating down the bots and using my spinjitzu I then ran up to the last one with my techno blade but he stopped and said "the original nindriod your nothing more than a tin can now" I was then flung away and heard Pixal say "Zane watch out I was then punched in the stomach twice and my head was grabbed and hit into the wall three times I fell to the ground and heard the bot say "welcome to the future" just then I got up and said "yah A future without you" and punched him in the stomach he tried to his back and I grabbed his hand and twisted it then kicked him over the side of the railing" just then I saw the power go off and Pixal fall to the floor I then went over to her and she said "this is why I wanted to stay back so you wouldn't see this "I replied with "you knew this would happen" she replied with "the mission was important I wasn't" I then told her "stop talking until we find you more power" she then replied with "you have gotten rid of all the power in ninjago don't worry just wipe the master computer clean then reactivate me" she then deactivated and I carried her with us to new ninjago city

**Cams POV**

As me and Garmadon continued to drive towards the city I told him about me seeing all of Lloyds life I then told him my theory I said "if Borg industries was made on the spot were the over lord was destroyed then some of his DNA could have fallen into the system and become a virus plus if your mega weapon that you used on the grundel if the bones are still there then they could use the power from the mega weapon to there advantage" so I called Zane and told him about it he then hung up and me and Garmadon continue to drive to the city

**OK GUYS I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TILL NEXT WEEK SO GOOD BYE AND GOOD NIGHT BLAH BLAH BLAH YOU KNOW THE DRILL GOOD BYE EVERY ONE**


	16. Rebuilding the Bounty

**OK GUYS I'M JUST ON A ROLE WITH IDEAS SO I'M JUST GONNA KEEP UPDATEING AS MUCH AS I CAN SO ENJOY MY LITTLE STORY HIGH WHILE YOU CAN AND SEND ALL YOUR REQUESTS AND I'LL WRITE THEM DOWN**

**Cams POV**

When me and Garmadon arrived at the city all the citizens came out and cheered for us I said "there is no need to thank us we fight for what is right and defend freedom we don't want recognition" I then saw a green light Garmadon started the car and we followed it until we arrived at a beach were a ship that seemed long abandoned I then heard some one say "oh my God" I looked to see that it was Zane and the others I snuck up behind them and rapped my arms around Zane's waist which made him jump I then said "did you miss me" he was carrying Pixal then I saw the green light in carve something on the ship it wrote (you must bring back the last green ninja his spirit can be revived at the temple of light you'se your tornado of creation and revive this old beast then sail to the dark is land) so after we all read it Zane put Pixal fare from us then when he came back we all yelled out "ninjago and you'sed are spinjitzu to make the tornado of creation to repair the bounty it was already in the water I then said "well don't just stand there lads lets get sailing" they all ran aboard I then said "Cole Kai man the sails Zane Jay weigh ancor sensei and sensei start the food Nya tend to Pixal" once we the ancor was gone and the mast at full speed I began to control it we were at sea for days but I noticed we were on the coast of New York I sailed into the dock to water and resupply Cole, Kai, and Jay went to get water while me, Zane, sensei Woo, and Garmadon went into town to get food knowing we would most likely get hit by rocks with my shitty sailing eh I was the best sailor though I walked over to my house to get some armor for the hull I knocked on my parents door and my mom opened it I said "hey mom were is dad I need some hull armor for my ship" she replied with "well I'm sorry Cameron but your dad is in Ninjago he has switched over to the dark side" I yelled out "what!" I then heard some one in the distance yell out" oh shut it fool" I turned around and said "you talken ta me are you talken ta me" he then yelped at the site of my face and ran away I then said "yah that's what I thought fool" I then walked into my fathers old room and took the 40 pieces of hull armor my dad had earned by working in the Navy I kissed my mom good bye then walked to the store to buy a hammer and some nails after that we walked back to the bounty and began to nail the armor to the ship after that was done the others came back with food and water we then set sail for the dark island in the way we got caught into the storm with star teeth I did all I could to sail us through the storm but when we got out I noticed the ship took some damage the star teeth ate a big piece of the armor and some of the main sail and mast I then continued to sail until it was time for dinner we all sat down and said ''I love it when it's Zane's night to cook" Cole then said "I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night" Kai then said "that's because it glued our mouths shut man" I said "yah please don't make your mouth glue again" Zane then brought in a giant turckey after we all ate I got back on the weal and without paying attention I crashed into a tiny island it was a stone house I thought to myself "who would live out hear" I knocked on the door and I saw a person who I thought I would never see in my life mostly because he died more than 300 hundred years ago it was Artair Roberts my ancestor he looked at me with shock I then said "Artair how did you get hear you died in 1760" he replied with "yah I know that I was revived by the nindriods they wanted me to train there soldiers so they made me young again given the first chance I bolted and made it to this island were I've been hiding wait is that my ship?" he looked around me and said "by god it is the bounty" he laughed and said "how did you find it" I told him about me being a ninja the things about me and Zane he didn't care I told him about my dad switching over to the dark side he then said "well I'm coming with you" we a;; ran to the ship and Artair took the weal from me and I manned the sails and rigging of the ship once we arrived to the dark island we all jumped off and walked to the temple of light we got into the positions of our element Cole supported me with a leg up so I could hit the bell of peace when I saw the lights flashing around I felt something tearing from inside me then out of no wear a body exited out of mine wearing the same golden robes and when I fell to the ground the boy also fell when I awoke I saw the boy asleep holding me I jumped out of bed when I heard someone snap a picture I saw Cole standing there and he then said "that ones going on Facebook" the boy then awoke and fell out of the bed at the sight of me I laughed and pulled him up I said "are you ok and what is your name" he looked back at me and said "my name i-is Lloyd who are you" I replied with "my name is Cameron I'm the green ninja who took your place" he then looked at me and said "so there are two green ninjas now" I replied with "yah that means two times the power I noticed that we were sailing halfway from ninjago the others had stopped of at a New York leaving me alone it was humid so I relived my self of my pants and took a fan and began to fall asleep in the chair I had noticed that they made the bounty air born so it cut the time in half I was sitting in the chair just then I heard Lloyd say "having fun over there kid" I replied with "yah its hot and this fan is keeping me cool" I rolled my eyes at him and said "and you Lloyd!?" looked at me with the look of what and I said "you better not be checking out how good I look" and I chuckled at what I said Lloyd then groaned at me and ran a hand through his sweaty sticky blonde hair and my hair was fairing no better Lloyd then pulled out a chair and sat next to me we lazily talked until the others came back I quickly put my ninja suit back on and so did Lloyd we didn't want them to get the wrong idea especially Garmadon after that we finished our trip back to ninjago and infiltrated the city which was still trying to get power back we snuck up to Borg industries then all the Power suddenly came back on I then saw my father on the screen of the building he was possessed by the overlord he spoke to us "two golden ninjas perfect that means double the power" then all the nindriods came out and tried to take me and Lloyd we all began to run to try and come up with a plan because me and Lloyds powers would only help to make the droids stronger we used the techno blade and hacked into a helicopter we all flew off towards the building were we fired cannons and rockets at him then Nya came along with the bounty and we jumped on it then we saw my father do the same Lloyd had nearly been crushed by a crate but I caught it and save his life my father then pulled out two swords and swung at me I jumped up and landed perfectly balanced on his weapons he then spun himself to fling me away I swung on the main mast of the ship and flung myself in the air to do a backflip and land on my feet my dad through his swords and I ducked to avoid them then stepped to the side I used my spinjitzu to spin around the mast once just to show off he jumped up there and I punched him in the face then threw to fake punch's to shock him then hit him in the face again he hit me in the chest then kicked me away I tried to kick him in the head he ducked to dogged it and I kneed him in the face he fell and I tried to jump on him for him to only spring to his feet and avoid it I flew over him and rolled I quickly pulled out a pair of nunchucks which I surged electricity to make them the golden nunchucks I then heard my father running towards me and I hit him over the side and heard him scream until he was caught by some nindriods and taken back to Borg industries I then walked over to Lloyd and pulled him up he had a look of amazement on his face that I was already that well trained we had to stay in the air to make a plan to fight the Overlord i didn't want to kill my dad so our plan was for me and Lloyd to distract the Overlord while the ninjas snuck in and rebooted the system

**OK GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I MEAN THE HOLE LLOYD COMING BACK TO LIFE THING TO HELP CAM FIGHT THE OVERLORD ITS JUST A GOOD IDEA I CAME UP WITH SO IU HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY LIKED IT SO DONT FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT**


	17. A Return of Gold But A Lose of Faith

**OK GUYS WE ARE GETTING NEAR THE END OF THE STORY WE HAVE ABOUT 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS LEFT BUT YA JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST STORYS I HAVE EVER WRITEN I JUST WANT TO WRITE 20 OR MORE CHAPTER SO LETS SEE HOW THIS ONE GOES AS ALWAYS REVIEW PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY STORY REQUESTS**

**Cams POV**

As I continued to read the scrolls Misako had bought Lloyd was busy trying to get himself back into shape before I noticed it he had flown out of the training course and landed on my lap hey pulled one of his blonde locks out of his face he looked at me and said "oh sorry" I said "don't worry about it Lloyd you've been dead for nearly a 2 years I doubt I could of done it any better" at that we both just laughed and I turned a dark red it was kind of shocking to be like this I could feel his heat on my body he then got off my lab and I turned back to normal Lloyd was health but still a pale color he hadn't eaten for a while so I stood up and went to the kitchen to get him some food and water I bought him back 4 things a sandwich two apples and a bottle of water Lloyd took one of the waters and one of the apples he then turned a red darker than the apple it self I said "what is it" he replied with "nothing so Cam the last time I checked ninjago city which was about ten minutes ago I saw nindriod's and stone worriers" then I felt the warm summer air on me I had forgotten I was in my green boxers I had not even bothered to get dressed because all the others were gone they left me with Lloyd to train him I sat down and quietly watched him eat the food then turn back into his old flesh colored self I didn't like when Lloyd looked like that but that's how his skin looked he had to be properly fed so his skin would stay looking normal and he was just as bare as I was wearing green boxers and a t-shirt so after he finished his food he got back on the training course we hadn't done a lot to day just prepare for the final battle when the ninjas came back me and Lloyd ran to my room and pout on our ninja gear and I said "hey guys I discovered something great" they said what is it I then took Zane's shurakins from him and said "I've read in the scrolls that when the golden weapons are destroyed that only the power of two grand masters can bring them back" I then walked over to Lloyd we placed the weapons on the table and we shot at them with ice we gave them a minute then broke the ice and out came two golden shurakins I through them and the hit a watermelon that Nya was carrying "I yelled to her sorry Nya"she walked in and said "why is it that when ever I bring you guys food its hit with weapons" we all laughed then I took Coles scythe and me and Lloyd shot it with earth and the scythe of earth 2.0 was born we then struck Jays nunchucks with lightning and gave him the golden weapons I then went into the weapons room and brought back 4 swords then took Kais as well then turned them into the golden swords I gave Lloyd two of them and took two for myself then gave Kai his back ok guys now that we have these we can make elemental vehicles after we all got our vehicles back I chose mine I combined the two swords together and threw them in the air and shocked them with lightning then froze them with ice I use earth to make me rise up then melted them down with fire then suddenly I was sitting in a jet Lloyd did the same and made a jet we really needed air support now after that we went to sleep I later woke up at five to get ready when I saw a dragon like creator on the deck I went out and knew that it was my dad he was going threw the transformation of the overlord he had a dragon face skaly legs and arms he looked like a monster he then fired a beam of evil at me I dogged it and put on my mask he then said "face it boy your doomed your freands are sleeping and you're all alone" I then pulled my mask off and said "no I'm not my father is still in you he will fight beside me" the Overlord then shot at me I shot back keeping or powers locked against each other I then saw my father turn back to normal and say "son stay strong you can defeat him" then it flashed back to the Overlords face he sai "your father is gone and shot two raw sat me flinging me back on the ship he then came up and took me just then the others came out only to see him take me I was throne into a cell made of hot dark matter that I knew would stick to my skin if I touched it so I sat there and waited for the end because I truly didn't know if I would make it out or if the others would save me

**OK GUYS WELL I JUST WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE TWIST TO THE STORY TO GET YOU SHOCKED EXCITED AND IN WONDER**


	18. Lost Tired and Alone

**OK GuY SO AS YOU KNOW CAM HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE OVERLORD SO LETS SEE IF HE CAN SURVIVE AND IM JUST WRITING ONE BIG CHAPTER**

**Cams POV**

I awoke in the small cage that had dark matter bars I felt like I was doomed the proficy only needed one green ninja and I guess I wasn't the one they needed I also began to cry because I knew that none of them would come to my rescue the Overlord then came over to me I then said "what do you want Overlord" I couldn't call him dad anymore because he wasn't that he then said "you have a visitor" I saw Kai there he handed me a small bag but I didn't know what was in it he then said we will save you brother he tried to break me out with his sword he choped at the cage and I said "stop Kai you're hurting me he stopped and pulled the hot dark matter bars off my legs and back he said "I'm so sorry" the Overlord then laughed and said "now let the proses of the first evil green ninja begin the guards then dragged Kai out and then the Overlord left I then saw a guard walk over to the cage but when I looked closely I saw that it was Zane he then gave me a light kiss on the lips and gassed me some food then walked out and said I love you I looked at my legs and saw that the scars from the cage had made my legs go dark completely it has been two days and the final battle had already started I heard clashing of swords and gun fire the Overlord then came down and opened the cage he forced me to come out and watch as my friends fought against the driods I was being forced to sit there I saw something fall on Zane he got up but his face had some exposd machinery Cole was getting out numbered but holding is own they were all fighting bravely but I knew we were doomed I didn't give up faith though I felt the evil surging through my body and the bad part of me wanted to destroy the ninjas but my good self kept him locked up my body was covered in darkness every thing but my arms and face were now completely dark I saw Lloyd running towards me only to be stopped by the Overlord firing a dark beam at him I sat there like a weakling I could do nothing if I tried the evil would overtake me I felt like I had failed but then I remembered what my dad said "Cameron my son listen to me as long if you believe that you can do it you can accomplish anything" I then knew that I could do this my body had began to rise out of the air my body became crystal clear and my eyes glowed this was my true potential I had unlocked it I then saw all the elements circling around me I used earth and lightning to hit the overlord I felt the evil comeup to help me fight but good still over took it i covered myself in ice and flew up then lite myself on fire and said "what I do right now is for you guys and dad if you can hear me I do this for you too" I then rafed towards the Overlord at high speed and the ice melted and I became a golden color and and felt the power of a golden dragon close by me finally I hit him and a giant light came around us the Overlord then swirled me in a cloud of darkness and u said "you may have shadows but my light is bright enough to put them out and the golden light circled around me and I shot the powers at him and suddenly Lloyd came in and said "room for one more" we then fired at him together and yelled out "ninjaagooo and then he was gone it was all over I had fallen from the roof of Borg industries and landed on my back I thought I was dead but I didn't care then I looked up to see my friends running towards me I looked at my body all my skin had come back to normal I was still alive with Zane carrying me in his arms back to the bounty and laid me on my bed I had blacked out Lloyd had stayed by my side as Lloyd got a grin on his face he said "you ok kid" I replied with "kid says the one who is still technically eleven" he chuckled and took my hand into his I looked around to see the bandages on me the wraps around my stomach and forearms and legs I then asked "where's Zane and how long have I been out" Lloyd then said "they are out getting you some food you have been out for a month you were in a comma I haven't left this room once he then took my arms and began to inwrap the bandages then the ones around my legs I lifted up and he pulled the wraps from my chest I said "well thanks" I then caughed a little and he held a cold glass up to my lips I took it and began to drink the water he then said "are you hungry hurt anything" I sat up but quickly fell back on the bed from a shooting pain in my back he then put some pillows on my back to support me and at that I started to question if I was still with Zane had he moved on and given up on me waking upand if he had I would try to get Lloyd he then looked at me with those buppy dog eyes that I love so much and said "what is it Cam" I then said "nothing Lloyd so when will they be back" he said "um ten minutes" I then asked "so did Zane give up faith that I would wake up or did he wait for me" he replied with "da you know he's faithful" then Zane walked in carrying a tray of food which he suddenly dropped and ran over to me and kissed me all over my face Lloyd had a happy look on his face as Zane kissed me then the others walked in and cheered I then said "please don't tell me it's Coles night to cook guys" they all laughed and suddenly a bowl of Coles chilli was put in front of me and I said "Cole are you trying to put me in another comma" I then saw the suns raw of light blast in my face "destiny" I blurted out then said "one month ago destiny showed us who was strong and it was us wait were is my father" then I saw him walk in and say "right hear son" I jumped out of the bad and to give him a hug it was all finally over good had prevailed and all was safe again I sat down beside Zane when the others left and Zane asked me "your birthday is next week what do you want" I then replied back with "can we have a romantic birthday for me he blushed a dark red and said "uh sure Cam anything for you"

**OK GUYS SO THIS IS NOT THE STORYS END I HAVE A COUPLE OF LOVE SENCES TO WRITE CAM AND ZANE HAVE TO "MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME**


	19. Zane's Wake Up Call

**OK GUYS SO NOW THAT I DONT HAVE TO FOLLOW THAT PLOT LINE I CAME MAKE MY LAST 3 CHAPTERS SMUT SO ENJOY THE SMUT WARNING SEX CAM X ZANE X LLOYD YOU GET THE FRIFT BUT THE THREE OF THM AT THE LAST CHAPTER**

**Cams POV**

When I awoke from the night before I found myself laying on Zane's bare chest with him holding me as he snored softly I got a evil grin on my face and got a idea for a good wake up call and gently pried myself off of him trying not to wake him up until I could put my plan in motion after I freed myself I went under the covers and moved to Zane's naked crotch I nestled in between his legs and put his member in my hand I then gave it a lick then put it in my mouth sucking softly I then heard a groan coming from above the cover I smirked and continued to gently suck his now hardened cock then I heard rustling from above then looked up to see Zane looking down at me his hips the bucked forward I relaxed my gag reflex I continued to move further down until his tip hit the back of my throat I then held his hips down and bobbed my head up and down on his member sucking harshly I looked up at him and as I eyes met I heard him panting then my eyes widened when his seed hit the back of my throat I swallowed it and came from under the sheets and said "well there's my breakfast" Zane then blushed and said "yah I bet it was great because you got some on your mouth I then licked they little bit of cum away and smirked then said "your right Zane it is great" I then got out of the bed and tried to stand up but I felt the shooting pain that Zane gave me last night and fell to the floor it had been months since I had felt like this Zane then jumped up towards me and supported me up he said "sorry about last night didn't man to hurt you" I replied "its ok Zane just get me to the bathroom" he pulled me back up and took me to the bathroom I then undressed and got into the shower and turned on the warm water I sighed as the water hit my face washing away any remainders of this mornings wake up call I leaned back and was shocked when I felt Zane's arms wrap around mine then kiss my neck I purred and leaned into his arms as the water washed over us Zane then gabbed a loofah and covered it with soap and began to wash me we made it through the shower with out any incidents just washing each other and giving each other loving kisses I got dressed and looked for any signs of last night and this morning me and Zane then walked down the stairs I looked around and not a being was there I then went to the kitchen and pulled out a skillet and bowl I mixed the batter and poured it in the skillet and turned the stove on and started cooking pancakes I heard Zane snickering and I said "what is it sweet heart" he then replied with "I thought I would make a good wife" I then put the pancakes on a plate and bought them to Zane he then said "thanks Cam you always make the best pancakes for daddy" I said "shut up and kissed him on the cheek then sat down next to him and began to eat

~later that day~

later on every one was awake they all took some pancakes after we all ate we made Cole wash the dishes while we sat in the living room to talk about what we were gonna do today I was sad because I wanted to have Zaney all to my self but I was ok with it I then heard swimming come up everyone seemed to agree me and Zane walked up to our room I then remembered something "oh shit we still have marks on our backs I quickly pulled the shirt off and Zane inspected the marks and said mosquitos yah that's it he then pulled his shirt off and started looking for his swim trunks and I smirked at the claw marks on his back and said "how do we explain the tiger marks on your back" he replied with "mosquitos I'll just say I scratched at them he then stripped himself and put on the trunks and I did the same we then ran out side and every one said "what's up guys" Zane got in the pool I went to the diving plat form I held my breath and jumped in doing a swan dive I then heard Zane yell out "beautiful" I then swam under water to hide my blushing face when the need for water came I saw the handsome Lloyd there he then hit me with a large wave of water I then said "and so it begins" I then went back under water I could see Lloyds look of wonder in his face I grabbed his leg and pulled him under water I came back up and laughed at the look of shock on the blondes face every one began laughing Cole then yelled out "water fight" then splashed jay I chuckled then Nya splashed me I then saw Kai splash her and then I splashed Kai and Lloyd then splashed me and I said "again Lloyd" and pulled him under water and looked at him he was looking around and I winked at him and went above water Lloyd came up and looked at me with a blush on his face I chuckled and Jay pulled me under water I struggled until I got free and swam back up taking deep breaths then looked at Kai he was distracted with splashing Cole I looked at Kais side and Cole nodded I then pulled Kai down into the water I waved at him while he was staring at me I then pulled him up and saw Zane there he then splashed me and I went under water and he said "I'm not fallen for this" he quickly then Jay claimed up on Coles shoulders and started throwing water while Jay was distracted Cole then threw him in the water and said "yah what's up bro" he then started flexing and caused Kai to blush I then claimed up the ladder and into my lounge chair and put the sunscreen on my caramel skin then laid back I then saw a shadow over me I then opened my eyes to see Zane smiling with a lustful look in his eyes I said "may I help you" he then bent down and said "by being naked in my bed screaming my name" I snickered and kissed his cheek and said "later when the others are asleep" he then ran back to the pool and cannonballed in after we all finished swimming I walked up into my room and into the shower and began to scrub myself I then heard Zane in the room drying his circuits and oiling them then spraying something I didn't know what it was I walked out with a towel around my waist Zane then said "hey handsome" he then walked toward me still drying himself off I then felt a burning gave on my face I walked towards him he led me to the bed and I sat down o then blushed as Zane positioned me at his entrance he then blushed and panted as he sunk down on my member I saw him swelling up with tears of pain and I licked the tears off his cheek and kissed him I then said " don't worry Zane I'll try not to hurt you I then stood up with him wrapped around me I then started to pound into him he let out little whimpers now and again so I started to suck on a sensitive spot on his neck to show that I owned him I then pulled out and he let a tear fall out I then flipped him over and put him on the bed then went back into him I felt the coil in my stomach tightening up he then let out little moans when I hit his prostate he was now enjoying himself with tears of pleasure coming out now instead of the pain tears from being spread by my large member he had never felt anything like it was a fire like pain but a calming pleasure I knew from the looks on his face

**Zane's POV**

I hated this feeling why had I let myself sink onto Cam it hurt like hell how he was able to deal with me always ramming him in the pillows he said he liked it but I didn't know how I flipped myself over to look in his comforting eyes but then I actually studied his face and had noticed his feminine features his long eyelashes his eyebrows that had little hair on him thy weren't bushy like Coles then I saw his beautiful caramel skin on my arms trying not to hurt me because this was my first time I did this he was keeping a slow pace making me cry out "Cam go faster damn it then he hit my prostate it felt great I was in pleasure now and felt my end coming and suddenly Cam stopped and I felt his warm seed filling me and I let out a soft moan then when he pulled out I felt a warm liquid drip from my backside I cleaned myself up and got dressed Cam did the same we cleaned up and got the room together because it was our turn to host movie night after the others Cam we put in the movie and watched a romantic comedy and Cam laid on my chest I then whispered into his ear "I'm taking over when we are alone" I wasn't gonna let Cam get me again it hurt like hell after the movie ended every one left and I locked the door behind them and started to undress myself and Cam did the same he then jumped up into me and wrapped his legs around my waist I then pushed into him as gentle as I could knowing how much I hurt I went slow until he begged for me to go faster so I did and kissed him to distract him from me pushing in and out I then felt the coil tightening and I hit him as rough as I could to finish us both off then the coil sprang and I came deep inside of him and pulled out and he whimpered I laid him in the bed and cuddled up next to him pulled the covers on him and said "I love you Cam always and forever remember that" he then looked up in my eyes and said "same to you Zaney he then fell asleep in my arms with his face nestled in my chest

**OK GUYS SO I HOPPED YOU ENJOYED THIS LITTLE CAM X ZANE SMUT CHAPTER NEXT IT WILL BE SOME CAM X LLOYD CAM GETS SUDUCED BY LLOYD SO ENJOY THIS AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME GUYS**


End file.
